


Flufftober #2: Comfort

by NeelyO



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Comfort, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Pastry Week, getting eliminated is the opposite of getting star baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Henry makes a call after Pastry Week.
Relationships: Henry Bird/Michael Chakraverty
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #2: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/gifts).



“Well, I’m out,” Henry said into the phone without preamble.

“Hey, mate,” Michael began, keeping his voice light. “So pastry week was it then, I guess.”

Henry sighed, “Indeed. I just couldn’t recover from the horrible technical. My showstopper had the worst notes of any of the bakers.”

“Oh, now, the good news is I have direct experience on how to comfort a baker who has just been booted from the tent.” Michael cleared his throat and continued. “When my time was up, I had a gorgeous shoulder to cry on. I learned a lot.”

“Psh, you barely cried. You were lovely,” Henry argued—without any heat. 

The small silence that descended was both comfortable and comforting. Just hearing each other breathe was nice. Henry broke the silence with a laugh. Their relationship was built upon laughter, after all. 

“I guess we’ll both have lots of free time this week, then. Maybe Alice will let us sample her practice rounds?”

Michael responded with a laugh of his own. “Let’s hope so, darling. Let’s hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober, everybody! I'm going to do what I can to get little balls of fluff out in to the world this month.


End file.
